


#SasuKarinSatuAtap

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Indonesia!AU, marriagelife!SasuKarin, parodi dari #SongSongCoupleSatuAtap dan #HamishRaisaSatuAtap, sasukarin ala sha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: “YA ALLAH, PUNYA SUAMI KOK GINI-GINI AMAT YAK.”





	#SasuKarinSatuAtap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yooje_nim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yooje_nim/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi.
> 
> Dibuat karena permintaan @aykun03 dan kebetulan lagi kangen marriagelife!SasuKarin hehe.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari #SongSongCoupleSatuAtap dan #HamishRaisaSatuAtap.

Terkisahlah suatu hari, pasangan muda yang baru menikah selama dua bulan pindah ke rumah kontrakan dekat dengan tempat kerja mereka berdua. Panggil saja pasangan tersebut dengan nama Sasuke Julianto Aditya dan Karina Putri.

“Gimana rumah kontrakannya?” tanya Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling.

“Lumayan. Setelah barang-barang dipindahin ke sini, jadi agak sempit emang. Tapi—” Belum selesai Karin berbicara, Sasuke sudah didelik tajam oleh sang istri yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Merasakan hawa-hawa tak enak, akhirnya sang suami pun bertanya dengan takut-takut, “A-apa, Mah?”

“Lu nggak denger itu suara?”

Sasuke menajamkan telinga. Iya sih ada bunyi ‘tiit ... tiit ... tiit’.

“Oh iya, itu bunyi—”

“ITU GAJI, LU PAKAI APA KALAU BUKAN BAYAR LISTRIK?! LU MAU CEBOK NGGAK PAKE AIR HAH?!”

“APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA AIR, RIN?!”

“KITA POMPANYA POMPA LISTRIK! DIKATA NIMBA SENDIRI?!”

“YA MAAF LUPA.”

Tetangga sebelah teriak, “WOE NYANTE NAPA?!”

Dan sejak hari itu, dimulailah kisah mereka berdua di rumah kontrakan nomor 23.

* * *

 

Jam setengah lima pagi, hari Senin.

“Sas, bangun gih. Subuh-an dulu,” ujar Karin sambil menepuk punggung suaminya yang tertidur tengkurap pelan.

“Sas, Senin lho. Upacara kantor iih.”

“Sas.”

“Pah.”

“Pah, bangun, Pah.”

“Pah?” Mata Karin terbuka lebar. Kenapa suaminya tak kunjung bangun juga?

“Papah? Anjir, Sas, jangan bikin gue jadi janda dong! Kita baru nikah dua bulan lalu nih! Sas, bangun!!”

Sasuke, yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi, menghela napas dalam. Dahinya berkedut kesal.

“Rin.”

“Ya Allah, Sasuke, _alhamdulillah,_ lu masih hidup huhu.”

“Ya emang gue masih hidup, Rin.”

“YA UDAH BANGUN. LU MAU TELAT NGANTOR APA GIMANA?!”

“YA UDAH MINGGIR, RIN. KALAU LU TIDUR NIMPA TUBUH GUE, GIMANA GUE BANGUNNYA HAH?!”

“Oh iya, hehe.”

Karin menyingkir dari punggung suaminya yang tidak sengaja dijadikan kasur olehnya semalam.

* * *

 

Jam enam pagi, lagi cuci motor.

Tetangga sebelah yang baru pulang olahraga iseng-iseng ngajak ngobrol.

“Eh, Kang, tetangga yang kemarin berisik ya?” Sasuke cuman bisa ketawa garing.

“Oh bentar, ini _téh_ Kang Sasuke yang mau pindah ke sini itu, bukan? Eits _atuh_ kenalan dulu. Rocky Arjuanda, panggil aja Lee.”

 _Ini hubungannya dari mana ujug-ujug dipanggil Lee_ , pikir Sasuke.

“Panggil aja, Sasuke,” balas Sasuke sembari mengocorkan air selang ke motornya, “tinggal sendiri, Mas?”

“Nggak, Kang. Sama kakak sama ibu saya juga di sini. Bapak kerja di luar kota. Eh, kerja apa, Kang, omong-omong?” Lee mengintip dari pagar sebatas dada yang memisahkan rumah mereka.

“Saya sih ngantor, istri saya dosen. Itu di Universitas Harapan Konoha.”

“Oalah, dosen apa?”

“Bahasa Inggris.”

“Ngajar kelas karyawan nggak, Kang?”

“Ngajar sih.”

“Bisa ketemu saya dong hehe.” Pendengaran Sasuke berubah tajam.

“Iya, Mas?”

“Itu, saya pas semester awal nggak ngambil Bahasa Inggris. Nah kebetulan baru semester akhir ini ngambil. Namanya Bu Karina Putri bukan—PFFT, KANG! YANG DISIRAM MOTORNYA, KANG! BUKAN SAYA!”

Sambil memasang wajah datar, Sasuke membalas, “Maaf, selangnya nyiram sendiri.”

* * *

 

Jam enam sore, Karin baru selesai ngajar.

“Bu, ke parkiran, ‘kan? Bareng dong sama kita-kita hehe.” Karin menatap tiga mahasiswinya yang masih beres-beres. Sambil tersenyum dan membenarkan kacamatanya, dia berkata, “Boleh. Yuk barengan aja.”

Mahasiswinya yang bernama Tania yang dipanggil TenTen menghampiri mejanya, “Bu, aku nggak percaya, ah, Ibu udah dua tujuh.”

“Terus percaya Ibu umur berapa? Tiga puluh?” balas Karin sarkastik seperti Karin yang biasanya.

“Ya nggak lah, Bu. Maksudnya Ibu masih muda banget aja gitu keliatannya. Gimana ya, di sekitar aku sih kebanyakan yang udah dua tujuh itu keliatan lebih tua dari Ibu. Jadi ya nggak percaya aja.”

“Eh, gini-gini Ibu udah _taken_ lho—oh, udah selesai? Yuk bareng turunnya.” Karin mengambil barang-barangnya lalu mulai berjalan keluar kelas diikuti dengan para mahasiswanya. Mereka berjalan menuju lift yang terletak di dekat ruang laboratorium bahasa.

“Ibu udah nikah? Whoa, kapan, Bu? Pengantin baru yaaa?” goda gadis di samping TenTen.

“Wah, beruntung banget. Ibu, ‘kan cantik, keren lagi.”

“Ahaha makasih, makasih.” Karin menekan tombol turun sesampainya mereka di depan lift.

“Oh iya, Bu. _Basement_ apa lantai satu?” tanya teman TenTen yang satunya lagi.

“Ibu ke lantai satu aja deh, dijemput juga soalnya. Kalian _basement_?”

“Nggak sih, Bu. Kita semua sama juga di lantai satu. Bareng ya, Bu hehe.”

“Bentar, Bu. Dijemput sama siapa? Sama suami? Ciee, mau liat suami Ibu dong.”

Karin hanya tersenyum. “Gojek kok,” jawabnya santai.

Tiga penonton kecewa. “Yah ... kirain suaminya,” mereka berkata kompak.

Sang dosen hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Ting!_

Lift yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pun datang tak lama kemudian. Karin beserta tiga muridnya masuk ke dalam lift tersebut dan dia langsung menekan angka satu. Karena tidak ada lagi yang ingin memasuki lift—di luar kosong sih soalnya, Karin juga menekan tombol untuk menutup lift.

Mereka berempat melanjutkan obrolan di dalam lift, bahkan setelah lift membuka dan mereka berjalan ke parkiran, mereka masih juga mengobrol. Tiga anak murid Karin baru berhenti berbicara saat Karin berjalan menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang duduk di atas motor .

“Bu, kok bisa dapet yang ganteng?”

“Lho, Bu, ganteng banget _driver_ -nya.”

“Gila, dua hari lalu gue pake Gojek yang dateng biasa aja lho.”

Karin menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan mereka bertiga. Laki-laki yang dia hampiri hanya memasang wajah datar dan menyerahkan helm tanpa suara.

“Itu anak murid lo?”

“Yoi.”

Ketiga anak murid Karin langsung membulatkan mata mereka.

“Wah, Bu, kenal sama _driver_ -nya?”

“Weits, akrab banget nih.”

“Wah, si Ibu punya kenalan ganteng nggak bilang-bilang.”

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama lengkap Sasuke Julianto Aditya itu merasa ingin mencekik istrinya sekarang juga. “TADI CERITA APA SAMA MEREKA, RIN?”

“Ehehe, kalian, kenalin, ini suami Ibu,” ujar Karin mengabaikan perkataan suaminya.

“LHO, BU, SUAMINYA _DRIVER_ GOJEK?” TenTen dan dua temannya berseru kaget.

“Bukan hehe, bercanda tadi mah.”

“Pantesan, mana ada _driver_ seganteng ini—”

Sasuke mendelik tajam.

“RIN, YA ALLAH LAMA-LAMA GUE HUKUM JUGA LO YA.”

“KALAU MAU NGEHUKUM, BELIIN AKU LINGERIE YANG BARU DULU DONG. YANG KEMARIN, ‘KAN KAMU ROBEK GITU AJA.”

“BU, KAYAKNYA KITA TIDAK DIPERKENANKAN MENDENGARKAN PERCAKAPAN INI DEH.”

* * *

 

Jam sembilan malam, menunggu kantuk.

Posisi Karin sedang menyandar pada kepala ranjang sedangkan sang suami rebahan di sampingnya.

“Yang,” panggil Sasuke sambil ndusel-ndusel di lengan istrinya.

“Apa?” balas Karin cuek sambil memainkan ponselnya.

“Ayo.”

“‘Ayo’ ke mana?”

“Ya elah, pura-pura nggak inget si Mamah.”

Karin mematikan ponsel yang tadi dia mainkan. Sambil merebahkan dirinya, dia berkata, “Aku besok kelas jam tujuh lho, Pah.”

“Oke, siap dimengerti, Nyonya.” Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Dia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Karin. Baru juga ingin mencium bibir seksi sang istri, lampu di rumah mereka tiba-tiba padam.

“Lho, kok padam sih? ‘Kan udah beli token.”

“Bentar, Sas. Coba, coba, minggir dulu.”

“Oke,” Sasuke menyingkir dari atas istrinya.

Karin menegakkan dirinya. Istri sah Sasuke sejak dua bulan yang lalu itu mengusap wajahnya lelah. “Sas, beneran deh, ini kalau nyala, tangan gue udah mendarat sempurna ya di kepala lho.”

“Hah?”

“LU BELI TOKEN UDAH DIMASUKIN BELUM?”

“OH HARUS DIMASUKIN YA?”

“YA IYALAH! LU MAU NUNGGU INI RUMAH PENUH SAMA BEKAS LILIN DULU APA NUNGGU GUE NYURUH? KEBIASAAN PAKE PEMBANTU SIH YA LO.”

“YA MAAF GUE KAGAK TAU.”

“YA ALLAH, PUNYA SUAMI KOK GINI-GINI AMAT YAK.”

* * *

 

**The End**


End file.
